Chocolate!
by Nessie-chan Cullen
Summary: CAPITULO 4 ARRIVA! Los padres de Amu se han ido de viaje. ¡La casa para mi sola!, pero… ¿Qué hacer cuando el aburrimiento sobra?...Suu: ¡Cocinemos!... ¿Cuántos accidentes pueden ocurrir con Amu en la cocina? Amuto summary completo adentro
1. Pieces of Chocolate

**Summary**: Todo empieza así… Los padres de Amu se han ido de viaje. ¡La casa para mi sola!, pero… ¿Qué hacer cuando el aburrimiento sobra?...Suu: ¡Cocinemos!... ¿Cuántos accidentes pueden ocurrir con Amu en la cocina?...Ikuto: definitivamente el chocolate es un desperdicio contigo-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-

-

-

-

**Chocolate!**

**Pieces of Chocolate**

**Trozos de Chocolate **

Día sábado, una calida mañana de primavera asomaba por el ventanal de Hinamori Amu. Absoluta tranquilidad, pero… ¿Cuánto puede durar?

- Amu-chan….

"_Oh no ya empezó"_

- Amu-chan….

"_Ahí va otra…."_

- Amu-chan….

"_Aquí vienen las tres…noooo…"_

- ¡AMU-CHAAAAAN!

- Aaaaaaaaaaah!- así comienza una "dulce" mañana para Hinamori Amu, con ella en el suelo y las sabanas enredadas en el cuerpo.

- Amu-chan! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ran

- Si – dijo la pelirosa mientras se sobaba las cabeza- pero nos ahorraríamos este teatro si dejaran de despertarme así!

- Pero Amu-chan – dijo Miki- ¡tus padres no están!

- ¿Ah?

Amu se levanto desordenando más las sabanas, bajo rápidamente buscando a sus padres, ¿Ami tampoco estaba? Dio varias vueltas entre el living, la cocina y los cuartos pero nada. ¿¡Que rayos!?

- ¡Amu-chan mira! – llamo Suu.

En la meza del comedor había una carta ¿de sus padres?

_Querida Hija:_

_Adelantamos el viaje que te habíamos comentado para visitar a tu tía. Te dejamos comida para que hagas lo que mas te guste y dinero extra por si quieres pedir algo, el dinero esta encima del refrigerador. Volvemos el domingo._

_Cuídate!_

_PD: Ve a clases jovencita._

- Pero…-dijo Amu- hoy es viernes, y cancelaron las clases…Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! LA CASA PARA MI SOLA!!! Y POR TRES DIAS!!!!

- Siiii! – comenzaron a animar las tres charas mientras saltaban emocionadas con Amu.

- Primero, lo primero hacer la cama y luego a ducharse!- dijo emocionada Amu.

- Eso déjamelo a mi Amu-chan- dijo Suu- ¡Cambio de personalidad!

Inmediatamente Amu comenzó a levantar las sabanas, a hacer la cama y ordeno todo el cuarto.

- ¡Listo! Gracias Suu- dijo Amu cuando se separaron- Bien Ahora voy a tomar una ducha.

-

-

_**5 minutos después…**_

- Uf! Que bien, ahora… ¿Qué me pongo?

- Amu-chan mira la ropa que te preparamos- dijo Miki.

- Me encanta!

El vestuario consistía en una falda de tablillas negra y una polera de tirantes rosa oscura, adecuada para el fresco clima que había.

- OK no quiero cocinar así que pidamos comida francesa!

- Si!

Bajaron al living y pidieron la comida y bueno… para esperar vieron televisión. **(N/a: xD)**

- Ush! no hay nada bueno en la tele, que aburrido…

- ¡Nos aburrimos Amu-chan!

- Jeje… Tranquilas ya llegara la comida.

-

-

_**20 minutos después…**_

- Aaaaaaah! Me muero de hambre!!!!

_Din-don_

- Por fin!

Amu pago la comida y se depusieron a comer

- Itadamisaku!

- Amu-chan ¿Qué vamos a hacer después?- dijo Ran.

- Mmm…no lo sé

- ¡Cocinemos!- dijo Suu- Amu-chan se que no querías cocinar pero… ¿que te parece si hacemos un postre?

- Si y puedo llamar a Nagehiko para que nos ayude.

- ¡Que buena idea!

Terminaron de comer y Amu llamo a la casa de Nagehiko

….

- Moshi, moshi

- ¿Nagehiko?

- ¿Si?

- ¡Hola! Habla Amu

- Amu-chan dime

- Nagehiko mis papás viajaron y estamos aburridas. A Suu se le ocurrió que podríamos hacer un postre y como yo no soy muy diestra me gustaría que nos ayudaras y acompañarnos por supuesto.

- Me encantaría Amu-chan pero tengo que practicar hoy

- ouh…- _"quizás podría pedirle el numero de __Tadase-kun"_

- heee… Nagehiko ti-tienes el numero de Tadase-kun?- pregunto mientras se sonrojaba al pensar que quizás podría pasar la tarde con su príncipe.

- Oh! Si pero… Amu-chan Tadase se fue de viaje y…vuelve el miércoles.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si… lo dijo el otro día.

- Rayos! Se me olvido!

- jajaja…Te dejo Amu-chan cuídate!

- Gracias Nagehiko, suerte!

Colgó, luego marcó los números de sus otros amigos pero…para su mala suerte todos estaban ocupados.

- aaaa…- suspiro la pelirosa mientras se acostaba de cabeza en el sillón- nadie esta disponible, Kuukai estaba en práctica de Fútbol, Yaya haciendo Ballet, ¡hasta Rima se ha ido de viaje con sus padres!... Si por lo menos tuviera el número de Ikuto… No me molestaría tener su compañía…

- … ¿Sabes?, si vas a usar falda deberías sentarte como una señorita, de aquí puedo ver más allá de tus rodillas…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IKUTO!- la sorpresa de Amu fue tanta que cuando gritó se callo del sillón.

- Hola…-saludaron Ikuto y Yoru.

Amu se levanto rápidamente

- ¡Ikuto!…tu gato pervertido ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

- Tú me querías aquí.

- M-me refiero a ¿C-cómo entraste?- pregunto sonrojada intentando no sacar el otro sentido de su respuesta.

- Si dejas el ventanal abierto cualquiera podría entrar sin que lo notaras- sonrió arrogante por su respuesta.

- Ikuto baka…- dijo en un susurro que no evito que él la escuchara- Bueno…vamos a hacer un postre ¿Nos ayudas?.

El no contesto simplemente se fue a la cocina como quien dice, como gato por su casa. **(N/a: xD)**

Amu y las charas entraron a la cocina y comenzaron a juntar las cosas necesarias para preparar lo que se les antojara, mientras Ikuto y Yoru estaban apoyados en el mesón viendo. **(N/a: flojos ¬¬')**

- ¿Dónde habrá dejado mamá el libro de postres?- dijo Amu buscado en los cajones, de repente Ikuto apareció a su lado para entregarle lo que buscaba- Gracias…- él volvió a apoyarse donde estaba antes.

- Bien! ¿Que hacemos?- empezó Amu.

- Hagamos un tarta!- dijo Ran

- ¡No! Siempre hacemos tartas, hagamos un pie de limón- dijo Miki.

- ¡Porque son más dulces!- se defendió Ran.

- ¡Pero lo agridulce también es rico!- acoto Miki.

- ¡Chicas! No peleen- dijo Suu- ¿por que no hacemos… Chocolate casero? A todos les gusta el chocolate.

- ¡Si Chocolate!- dijo Yoru yendo emocionado donde estaban Amu y las charas- ¡A Ikuto también le encanta el chocolate!

- ¿Enserio Ikuto?- pregunto Amu, el asintió- Miki, Ran ¿están de acuerdo?

- Si!

- Bueno busquemos los ingredientes- comenzó Amu- Azúcar.

- Aquí- dijo Ran

- Manteca.

- Aquí hay- dijo Suu

- Ok, vainilla.

- ¿Esto Amu-chan?- dijo Miki

- ¡Perfecto!, leche en polvo.

- Mmm… aquí- dijo Yoru.

- Lo más importante… ¿cacao en polvo?, mmm….si no me equivoco debería quedar del ocupamos para hacer chocolate con malvaviscos la otra vez…

- ¿Buscas esto?- Ikuto de nuevo apareció cerca de ella pero cuando le entrego el cacao se quedo junto a ella.

-he-eee, gracias. Bu-bueno primero mezclemos en un bol los polvos de leche y cacao.

Yoru hecho la leche mientras las chicas abrían el paquete de cacao para echarlo al bol.

- Aparte tenemos que hervir agua…- Antes de que terminara la frase Ikuto ya estaba llenando una olla con agua para ponerla en la cocina- Ikuto cuando hierva le hechas el azúcar.

- Ok

- Ay! Olvide ponerme el delantal, ahora vuelvo…

A los pocos minutos Amu volvió con un lindo delantal de cocina morado.

- Amu esto esta listo

- Apaga el fuego Ikuto y toma…- dijo mientras le entregaba la manteca y la vainilla- agrégalos y trae la olla aquí por favor.

Así lo hizo pero cuando le fue a entregar la olla a Amu….

- Ha!

- ¡Tonta! ¡No tomes la olla sin guantes la acabo de sacar del fuego!- Ikuto la reto mientras dejaba la olla a un lado y llevo a Amu a mojarse la mano en el lava platos.

- ¡No es nada!, solo la toque con la punta de los dedos.

- Debes tener más cuidado tonta- Ikuto tomó la mano de Amu y beso la punta roja de sus dedos, ella se sonrojo violentamente por el acto del joven.

- ¡Eso Ikuto!- lo animo Yoru mientras las chicas miraban embobadas la linda escena que se formo.** (N/a: ****//****)**

- ¡Y-ya!- Amu se alejo rápidamente muy avergonzada- ¡Ya paso! ¡No fue nada grave! Mejor sigamos con el chocolate.

- Ikuto hecha el contenido de la olla en el bol por favor- pidió Suu.

- ¡Yo revuelvo!- Amu tomó una cuchara y comenzó a mezclar.

- Amu-chan tienes que hacerlo más rápido- dijo Suu.

Amu lo hizo exageradamente rápido botando un poco.

- ¡Amu-chan no tanto!

- ¿Ah?

- Mantén un ritmo ni muy rápido, ni muy lento- dijo Miki.

Amu las quedo mirando con cara de WTF **(N/a: _')**

Ikuto se puso detrás de Amu y le tomó la mano para moverla al ritmo que las charas pedían.

- ¡Eso, así!- animó Ran. Amu estaba completamente roja mientras Ikuto movía su mano, además de que lo tenia pegado a su espalda y sentía claramente el tranquilo respirar de este.

- _"¿¡Cómo rayos puede estar tan tranquilo mientras que a mi se me va a salir el corazón del pecho por culpa de su cercanía!?"_ – pensó la pequeña pelirosa.

- **Tienen** que revolver hasta que esta tibio- dijo Suu haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

- _"Maldición"._

-

-

_**10 minutos después…**_

- Ya está tibio chicos- dijo Yoru mientras probaba el chocolate.

- ¡No metas tu lengua Yoru!- Lo reto Ran

- Amu-chan podrías traer unos moldes- pidió Suu.

Amu recién reacciono y se dio cuenta de que Ikuto ya la había soltado pero aun continuaba pegado a ella. Se movió inmediatamente para separarse de él, pero en su intento de "huída" además de empujarlo paso a llevar el bol con el chocolate, por lo que ella calló encima de Ikuto. Mientras que Yoru y las chicas alcanzaron a tomar el bol, aunque eso no evito que bastante chocolate cayera sobre Amu e Ikuto.

- ¡Ikuto lo siento! ¡No era mi inten….- no termino la frase porque él le sonrió y cambio de posiciones dejándola a ella abajo mientras él se apoyaba en sus brazos para no aplastarla.

- ¿I-Ikuto?- se sonrojo.

- Definitivamente el chocolate es un desperdicio contigo-dijo sonriendo pícaramente- O quizás no.

Ikuto lamió lentamente la mejilla izquierda de Amu.

- ¿Q-que h-haces?- pregunto toda nerviosa como si no entendiera en la situación que se encontraban.

- Tienes chocolate en las mejillas- contesto el como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Ran, Miki, Yoru y Suu soltaron un sonoro- Aaaaaaaaw!-

Por la nueva escenita que Ikuto estaba armando.

Cuando termino de "limpiar" la mejilla de Amu bajo a su cuello.

- Aquí también tienes chocolate…- dijo seductoramente para luego lamer su cuello de apoco.

- I-Ikuto…kun- soltó en un pequeño gemido la pelirosa.

Ikuto reacciono, era la primera vez que Amu lo llamaba con el sufijo _**"kun"**_. La miro a los ojos, luego bajo la vista hacia su ropa. Sonrió para acercar su rostro lentamente al de ella.

- ¿Q-qué vas a hacer ahora I-Ikuto?

- Solo voy a obedecer a lo que dice tu delantal

- _"Maldición porque me tuve que poner el delantal que decía __**Kiss the cook**__. Ya esta muy cerca, su nariz esta rozando la mía, ¡No es muy pronto para esto! Tengo que distraerlo. ¡Ya sé!"_

Amu tomó a Ikuto del cuello, pero envés de besarlo lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. Esta acción lo tomó tan de sorpresa que no se dio cuenta cuando está se escabullo de sus brazos.

- ¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Amu-chan porque lo detuviste!- reclamaron las 3 charas.

- Es que…yo…

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ikuto estas sonrojado!- dijo Yoru que estaba frente a Ikuto- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Nooo suéltame! ¡IKUTO MIS OREJAS!

- JAJAJAJAJA…- Amu y las chicas se reían de la manera que Ikuto intentaba callar a Yoru por delatarlo.

- Bien…-comenzó Ikuto- debo admitir que fue una buena táctica de escape… pequeña hentai.

- ¡Yo hentai! Pero si fuiste el que empezó a lam….- ella prefirió no terminar la frase.

- Entiendo- el se levanto y la ayudo a pararse.

- Eh… Amu-chan ¿qué hacemos con el chocolate que salvamos?

- ¡Cierto! Voy por los moldes.

- Jejeje… podríamos hacer el nuevo plato favorito de Ikuto- dijo Yoru.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Suu.

- ¡Amu a la fondue!

- Jajajajajajajajaja!....

- Yoru…..

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah Ikuto!

Cuando Amu volvió con los moldes estaba muy sonrojada seguramente escuchó la broma que Yoru hizo.

- ¡Ikuto!- llamo Amu, el se voltio a verla- De-deja a Yo-Yoru por-por favor- el soltó a Yoru sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, mientras que Amu ya no podría volver a verlo a la cara sin sonrojarse.

- ¿Estas bien Yoru?- pregunto Miki mientras lo ayudaba.

- Si…

- Hey!- llamó Suu- aquí están los moldes terminemos.

Aunque el pequeño accidente de Amu e Ikuto derramo bastante chocolate quedo suficiente para rellenar los 3 tipos de bandejas que Amu trajo.

Yoru y Miki rellenaron la bandeja de corazones, Ran y Amu la de estrellas e Ikuto y Suu la de círculos.

Una vez listos los metieron al refrigerador, por la mañana estarían listos.

- Listo… pero ahora quiero un baño- dijo Amu mientras se limpiaba algunos restos de chocolate de los brazos **(N/a: recuerden el accidente y que esta usando una polera con tirantes) **

- Pss… Amu-chan- llamó Ran.

- ¿Uh?

- Ikuto también esta sucio…ofrécele un baño.

- ¡¿Q-que?!

- No pienses mal, déjalo que se bañe y que lave su ropa, ¿O acaso lo vas a dejar salir así a la calle?, que mala anfitriona eres Amu-chan.

- Tienes razón… ¿Ikuto?- él voltio a verla.

- S-si quieres puedes… ba-bañarte antes de irte.

- Esta bien…gracias.

Amu guió a Ikuto hasta el baño. Cuando bajó las charas ya habían limpiado la cocina.

- Amu-chan ¿trajiste la ropa?

- ¿Qué ropa?

- Pues la de Ikuto, hay que lavarla.

- Y-yo no voy a entrar a-ahí.

- Arriba Amu!

-

-

Tras una buena charla las chicas lograron convencer a Amu de subir, ahora le faltaba entrar. **(N/a: Yo entro en tu lugar Amu!... xD)**

**- **¡No quiero entrar!

- Ay Amu-chan… ven escucha- llamo Suu que estaba apoyada escuchando a través de la puerta.

- ¿Escuchas?...ya se esta bañando, solo entra y toma la ropa, luego le traes otra mientras espera que se seque.

- ¡Adelante Amu-chan!- animó Ran.

- Bueno…

Amu abrió despacio la puerta y entro. El baño estaba lleno de vapor, tomó la ropa de Ikuto para luego devolverse hacia la puerta. Pero para su mala suerte escucho como se cerraba la llave de la ducha y el sonido de la puerta corrediza la dejo de piedra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- ella nerviosa como estaba se volteó para darle una explicación.

- Y-yo solo….- no logró pronunciar nada más. Ikuto estaba frente a ella con el cabello goteando y una tolla en la cintura.

- Claro yo no puedo darte un simple beso, pero en cambio tú puedes entrar a espiarme mientras me ducho… no me parece un trato justo- dijo seductoramente.

- ¡NO! ¡YO SOLO VINE POR TU ROPA PARA LAVARLA! ¡ENSEGUIDA TE TRAIGO OTRA!- grito mientras salía corriendo del baño y azotó la puerta al cerrarla.

- ¿Amu-chan que ocurrió?- preguntaron las charas preocupadas a verla salir de esa forma, además de estar toda roja.

- ¡Suu te voy a matar!

Amu salió correteando a Suu por el nuevo accidente.

Luego de un rato Amu le entrego un pijama de su padre a Ikuto.

Cuando él salio del baño…

- Bueno es mi turno- dijo Amu.

- Que no te sorprenda si yo entro a espiarte.

- ¡IKUTO HENTAI!- Amu comenzó a darle leves golpes en el pecho- ¡VE A ESPERARME A MI CUARTO!... chicas vigílenlo.

_- "Ikuto hentai, solo fue un accidente no era mi intención verlo, pero… estoy muy confundida… porque le dije Ikuto-kun, yo… siempre que él se me acerca ciento que se me va a salir el corazón, a veces es tan atento conmigo… pero claro siempre lo arruina todo con sus comentarios de hentai… Aunque a pesar de que no lo conozco mucho me inspira mucha confianza y… quiero saber más de él…"_

Todas estas cavilaciones mantuvieron ocupada a la pequeña pelirosa durante su ducha.

-

-

_**Más tarde…**_

-¡Uf! Que rica ducha – dijo la pelirosa al entrar ya en pijama a su cuarto.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- ¿Eh?- Amu miro hacía su cama y se dio cuenta de que Ikuto estaba dormido- ¿hace cuanto esta dormido?- pregunto en susurros.

- Hace un buen rato, pobre Ikuto esta exhausto por lo de la mañana- dijo Yoru

- ¿Qué hicieron antes de venir aquí?

- Solo te puedo decir que parte de la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy estuvimos buscando el Embryo.

- Con eso nos dijiste todo- dijo Miki

- Ups!

- Se ve tan…- Amu se acostó a su lado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- …lindo cuando duerme…

- Gracias, yo también podría decirte como te ves durmiendo si me lo permitieras…

- ¡Ikuto tramposo estabas despierto!- reclamo Amu.

- Me desperté cuando entraste eres muy ruidosa.

Amu hizo un mohín y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Ikuto- baka- murmuro ella.

- Tienes el cabello mojado- dijo él.

- No importa estoy muy cansada para secarlo.

- Tonta te vas a resfriar- Ikuto la sentó y con la toalla que dejo en la cama comenzó a secarle el pelo.

- Gracias… Ikuto-kun

Al escuchar su nombre de esa manera él detuvo su tarea unos segundos, luego continuo.

- Te… ¿te molesta que te llame así?

- No…

- Ikuto yo…- dijo ella volteándose- yo…

- Shhh… tranquila- él le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y fue acercándose.

- No… - ella lo detuvo y se separo un poco de él- Ikuto no es que yo….

- Será mejor que me valla…

- ¡No! – Ella lo abrazo- No te vallas, quédate conmigo. Ikuto-kun

El le sonrió con dulzura, se acostaron debajo de las sabanas para dormir cómodamente abrazados.

- Buenas noches Amu – él le dio un beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches Ikuto-kun….

-

-

_**Al otro día…**_

Ikuto ya se encontraba vestido con su ropa y se preparaba para salir de la casa de la pelirosa pero no contaba con que ella se despertara.

- ¿Ikuto?

- Amu me tengo que ir…

- ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte?

- No… no quise despertarte, te veías hermosa durmiendo….- ella se sonrojo.

- Adiós pequeña- la beso en la mejilla- te deje algo en tu escritorio nos vemos.

Ikuto tomó a Yoru que aun dormía y salio por el ventanal.

Ella se levanto inmediatamente y se dirigió a su escritorio para ver la nota, sonrió. En ese momento sus charas se despertaron.

- ¡Buenos días Amu-chan!

- Buenos días…

-

-

_Amu:_

_Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche contigo. Me debes un beso, pero… te prometo que no voy a obligarte a nada que no estés segura._

_Ikuto_

-

-


	2. Chocolate first kiss

**ATENCION: Necesito y quiero continuar con otro proyecto ya publicado de Twilight. "Retos del día". Para los fans del libro quiero que ustedes me pongan un reto, se aceptan cualquier tipo de exigencias (MENOS QUE HAGA UN JACOBXBELLA), lo siento pero eso es lo único que creo que no puedo, ni voy a hacer (sorry x los fan's de esta pareja). Okay el primer review que llegue con un reto será el que se vendrá, luego el siguiente, y así...Bueno deberá tener un máximo de tres características especificas. Para saber más o menos como se hacen visiten el fic.**

Por otro lado……..

Yeaaaaaaaah!

Aquí el segundo capitulo y antes de empezar muchas gracias por sus reviews y en especial a:

**Chao Ling-Yin**: Gracias por tu review y espero muy pronto la continuación de tu fic "Sinfonía de la noche"

**Usio-Amamiya**: Me gusto mucho saber que la personalidad de Ikuto no me quedo tan OCC.

**luna kaoru love fan**: Ikuto Hot… xD así es él ¿no?. Por cierto le mande tu "saludo" a mi tío Jasper y lo tomo bien. =) , pero…. Te aviso que mi tía Alice te esta buscando y no creo que sea para charlar….xD

Bueno eso por ahora disfruten el fic:

-

-

-

-

**Chocolate!**

**Chocolate first kiss**

**Primer beso de Chocolate**

- Amu-chan ¿Qué tienes ahí?- dijo Ran.

- Na-nada!- Amu metió la nota en un cajón y la cerró con llave.

- ¡Pero Amu-chan!- dijo Miki.

Para la mala suerte de las charas Amu ya había escapado al baño para tomar una ducha.

Luego de un rato, Amu ya estaba vestida y lista para bajar a prepararse el desayuno, pero…

- Woow!- exclamo Amu. Suu ya se le había adelantado y en la mesa tenía suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ejército. Sobra decir que todo se veía delicioso.

- Amu-chan- llamó Suu- todo este rico desayuno será tuyo…

- ¡Si nos dices que decía la nota!- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- Prefiero morirme de hambre- dijo todavía obstinada la pelirosa.

- ¡Por favor Amu-chan!- pidieron.

- aaa…- suspiro Amu- si no les digo… romperán mi cajón ¿cierto?

- ¡SI!

- Bueno…- dijo Amu mientras comía una tostada- Era una nota… de Ikuto….

- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Y que decía!

- Etto…- se sonrojo- Que… que le gusto pasar la noche conmigo y… y que no iba a obligarme a nada que no estuviera segura.

- ¡kyaaa! ¡Amu e Ikuto sentados en un árbol dándose un B-E-S….

- ¡Ya basta chicas!- gritó toda roja.

_Rin-rin_

- ¡O! ¡¿Quién podrá ser?!

- moshi, moshi…

- ¿Amu?, hola habla Nagehiko

- Ah, hola Nagehiko ¿Qué sucede?

- Etto… ¿Amu a que hora vas a llegar?

- ¿Eh?

- Amu no me digas que lo olvidaste…

- Emmm… ¿si?

- hay! Amu… como ayer cancelaron las clases corrimos la reunión para hoy.

- Ups! Lo olvide…. Estaré en un momento allí.

- ok, nos vemos en el Royal Garden.

- Adiós.

Colgó.

- Eh… se me olvido que hoy nos reuniríamos con los chicos, así que hagamos un envoltorio para los chocolates.

- ¡Si!

Las charas comenzaron a hacer un hermoso envoltorio color violeta, mientras, Amu sacó los chocolates con forma de estrellas y Suu las de círculos para luego cerrar el paquetito.

- ¡Esperen!- llamó Ran- ¡Faltaron los de corazón!- dijo mientras los sacaba del refrigerador.

- No Ran… esos l-los echaremos en otra bo-bolsa- dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada.

Las tres le quedaron mirando con cara de _"¿Qué dijo?"._**(N/a: 0.0)**

- Bu-bueno no se me queden mirando así!...me van a ayudar o no?

- Okay Amu-chan- las chicas se miraron entre ellas con cara de cómplices. **(N/a: muajajajaa…xD) **

Cuando los chocolates ya estuvieron listos en su envoltorio, Amu y sus charas salieron para juntarse con los otros guardianes.

- hey Amu-chan- llamó Miki- ¿Para quién es la otra bolsita?

- Pa-para n-nadie en especial…. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¡Amu e Ikuto sentados en un….!

- ¡Ya cállense las tres!- dijo mientras las tomaba a todas y las estrujaba- ¡No quiero más cancioncitas ni comentarios!

- ¡YA ENTENDIMOS AMU-CHAN!

- Bien- dijo soltándolas.

Luego del pequeño mal entendido Amu y las chicas llegaron al Royal Garden.

- Buenos días Amu-chan- saludó Nagehiko.

- Buenos días Nagehiko, lamento la tardanza.

- Amu-chan como siempre de olvidadiza…

- Hola a ti también Yaya – Amu se rió nerviosa – jejeje…

- Típico de Amu…

- ¡Rima! ¿No te habías ido de viaje?

- Si… bueno solo fuimos a la ciudad vecina, a mis papás les dieron el día libre ayer.

- Que bueno que la relación con tus padres este mejorando- dijo Amu.

- Si yo también estoy muy feliz…- dijo Rima sonriendo un poco.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Amu-chan que traes ahí?!- pregunto ansiosa Yaya.

- Esto… bueno son unos chocolates que hicimos ayer con las chicas.

- Y un par de lindos nekos…- susurro Miki con maldad. **(N/a: Muajajajaja...)**

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron Rima y Yaya.

- ¡Nada, nada!- exclamo Amu nerviosa - ¿Cierto Miki?- agrego con una mirada diabólica.

- S-si Amu-chan- dijo Miki con miedo.

Sin embargo Nagehiko escucho claramente lo que Miki había pronunciado.

- Bueno que tal si los probamos- dijo Nagehiko mientras abría la bolsita.

- ¡Si!

Las chicas y Nagehiko se sentaron en una de las mesas para probarlos.

- Mmm…. ¡Amu están deliciosos!- dijo Yaya.

- Si Amu están muy buenos- acotó Rima.

- Gracias… tuve mucha ayuda.

- Pero la felina fue la mejor….- susurro Miki.

- Miki no quieres más chocolates!...- dijo Amu mientras le engullía un gran pedazo a Miki en la boca.

- A-Amu-chan no!!!!- pedía Miki- ya no digo nada- imploro.

- Más te vale- le susurro.

Cuando se volteo Yaya, Rima y Nagehiko la observaban con una gotita en la cabeza. **(N/a: ^_^')**

- jejejeje…- rió nerviosa Amu.

- O! ahora que lo recuerdo…- dijo Rima mientras buscaba algo en su bolso- tomen esto es para ustedes- le paso algo a Yaya y Amu.

- Esto es… ¿brillo labial?- dijo Amu.

- ¡Si! Muchas gracias Rima- dijo Yaya- y que lindo color también- se hecho un poco en los labios.

- De nada, los compre cuando salí con mamá a dar una vuelta.

- Em… gracias Rima- dijo Amu mientras observaba el brillo- ¿Chocolate?

- A si, eso es lo mejor son con sabores.

- Si el mío sabe a cerezas- dijo Yaya.

- Y supongo que el mío sabrá a chocolate- dijo Amu- pero…. Rima yo no suelo ocupar….

- Pero quizás ya sea tiempo de un cambio, ne Amu-chan, talvez así consigues la atención de Tadase-kun- animó Yaya.

- O para quien tú estimes conveniente- dijo Nagehiko sonriéndole.

- Talvez….- dijo sonrojándose un poco- Gracias Rima.

Rima sonrió.

La mañana se paso rápido mientras hacían sus respectivas tareas y como siempre Amu quedo libre de cualquier obligación.

- Bueno yo me voy mi mamá me espera afuera.

- Adiós Rima- se despidieron todos.

- Yo también me tengo que ir, adiós.

- Cuídate Yaya- se despidió Amu.

- Amu-chan ¿caminamos un rato?- pidió Nagehiko.

- Claro.

Caminaron un par de calles en completo silencio.

- Amu-chan te noto pensativa ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- ¿eh? No, no es nada Nagehiko.

- La otra bolsa… es para él ¿cierto?

- ¿¡Qué!?…etto yo…

- Amu-chan como tu amigo creo que ya has esperado mucho por Tadase. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a él?

Amu se quedó muda, Nagehiko era muy perceptivo no le sorprendió que se diera cuenta del dilema personal que estaba cavilando últimamente.

- ¿Qué tienes que perder?

- Tienes razón Nagehiko.

- Bueno ¿y que esperas?- Nagehiko paro de caminar. Estaban a una calle del parque donde Ikuto suele tocar su violín por las noches.

- Yo tomo la otra calle Amu-chan, adelante ve, suerte.

Amu se quedo viendo como Nagehiko se alejaba y luego comenzó a caminar despacio hacia el parque.

- Nagehiko tiene razón…

- Go, go Amu-chan.

- Amu-chan estamos contigo!

- Yo…- se detuvo- Yo quiero darle una oportunidad- Amu comenzó a correr para encontrarlo.

- ¡Amu-chan esperanos!...

El parque era bastante grande, por lo que le tomaría algo de tiempo encontrarlo. Quizás si escuchara su violín seria más fácil.

Llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos corriendo y aún no lo encontraba, decidió parar y se sentó al borde de una gran fuente para descansar.

- ¡Amu-chan! ¡Por fin paraste!- dijeron las charas.

- Aaaa…- suspiro- ya me canse y aun no lo encuentro.

- Nadie dijo que seria fácil- dijo Miki.

Amu volvió a suspirar y miro el agua de la fuente. El reflejo que le devolvió el agua fue uno muy sugerente. Estaba sonrojada y despeinada además todavía respiraba con dificultad.

- ¡Ah! Estoy hecha un desastre- comenzó a peinarse con los dedos y se mojo un poco la cara para disimular el sonrojo.

- ¡Amu-chan!- llamó Ran.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Porqué no ocupas el brillo que Rima-chan te regalo?

- Es que….no lo sé… pero, bueno solo un poco.

Amu sacó el brillo que era de un lindo rosa claro, se miro en la fuente y comenzó a echarse un poco en los labios.

- Amu-chan se te ve muy lindo- dijo Suu.

- ¿Tu crees?

- ¡Adelante vamos a buscarlo Amu-chan!- dijo Ran.

- Pero Ahora caminando- dijo Miki.

- ¡Si!

Comenzaron a caminar por otro rato hasta que….

- ¡Ikuto juguemos no estas haciendo nada!

- Esa es la voz de Yoru- dijo Miki.

- Vamos….

Cuando Amu y las chicas siguieron la voz de Yoru encontraron a Ikuto tendido en el pasto durmiendo… o eso parecía.

Amu se aproximo a Ikuto hasta quedar enfrente de él.

- Ikuto-kun….

El abrió los ojos y se sentó.

- Hola

- Ho-hola Ikuto ¿Cómo estas?- dijo mientras sentaba a su lado.

- Dormía.

- Eh… etto yo, yo traje algunos de los chocolates que hicimos ayer, co-como te fuiste temprano no pudiste probarlos.

Amu saco la bolsita y se la entrego.

- ¡Ikuto yo también quiero!- dijo Yoru.

Ikuto abrió la bolsita y saco un chocolate para Yoru y uno para él. Se lo comió lentamente para degustarlo.

- Bueno… no están mal- dijo Ikuto, luego sonrió.

-_"oh oh"- _pensó Amu.

- pero ahora me apetece probar otro tipo de dulce- Ikuto se acerco rápidamente y la beso con dulzura.

- Kyaaaaaaaaa!- las chicas y Yoru no se lo creían. Hasta el momento iba bien, Amu todavía no lo golpeaba o algo parecido.

Amu estaba paralizada, por el momento solo sentía el suave roce de los labios de Ikuto. Decidió que lo mejor seria cerrar los ojos para disfrutar.

Ikuto coloco una mano detrás de la nuca de Amu y la otra en su cintura. Rozó con su lengua los labios de Amu sintiendo el sabor del brillo labial.

Ella estaba mareada, no se esperaba lo que Ikuto haría después.

El se separo unos centímetros de ella, sus narices todavía se rozaban- Amu… abre la boca- pidió.

- ¿qu…?- Amu ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, Ikuto metió su lengua el la boquita de Amu saboreando su cavidad.

- _"Ikuto-kun te quiero"_- ella lo abrazo por el cuello y comenzó a corresponder como podía a ese apasionado beso.

-

-

_¿Reviews?_

-

-

Lo prometido es deuda, aunque con varias dificultades aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste.

Nessie-chan


	3. Chocolate Games

¡Dando señales de vida!

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que he recibido y lamento la tardanza he tenido muchas distracciones últimamente entre ellas el estreno de Crepúsculo, mis nuevas obsesiones de anime y el capitulo con el mejor momento Amuto hasta ahora!... a y el manga también me dio muchas sorpresas

Jijiji…..

Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí el tercer capitulo.

-

-

-

-

**Chocolate!**

**Chocolate Games**

**Juegos de Chocolate**

Dulce y embriagante. Ese beso los estaba llevando completamente a la locura. Para Ikuto cada pequeño roce contaba. Para Amu separarse no era una opción.

Pero lamentablemente el oxigeno ya les hacia falta. Ikuto se separo lo suficiente como para sentir el suave jadeo de Amu en sus labios.

- Supongo… que me darás una oportunidad, Amu.

- Em… yo ¿si?

- Perfecto – él le sonrió.

La tomó de nuevo para besarla.

- ¡Segundo Round!- anuncio Ran.

- ¡H-hey! ¡Más despacio Ikuto!- pidió Amu.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Eres un hentai! ¡Te acabo de dar el si y ya quieres pasar al grado 2! **(N/a: para el que no entienda esto leer la nota al final del fic)**

Ikuto, las chicas y Yoru se quedaron mirando raro a Amu.

- ¿P-por qu-qué me están mirando así?

- ¿Y dices que yo soy el apurado?, pero ya que insistes ¿Dónde quieres pasar la luna de miel?

- ¿¡QUE!?- ella se quedo en shock.

- Pobre Amu…- dijo Ran.

- Todavía no logra entender….- dijo Miki

- Que Ikuto siempre encontrara…-dijo Suu.

- El doble sentido de lo que ella diga, nya!- dijo Yoru.

Mientras Yoru y las chicas aclaraban lo obvio, Amu estaba siendo rodeada por un aura negra.

- ¡Ikuto eres un baka!- ella se tiro sobre él y comenzó a golpearle la cabeza- ¡baka, aprovechado, mentiroso, neko hentai!

- ¡Okay Amu con eso es suficiente!- dijo Ikuto enojado mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la obligaba a levantarse.

Amu se sintió un poco intimidad por la reacción de Ikuto, no le gustaba verlo enojado y mucho menos con ella.

- Pe-perdón.

- Amu…

- Perdón, no te quise hacer enojar.

- No estoy enojado, es solo que… no es muy chistoso que te digan todos tus defectos.

- Por eso te pido perdón.

Chu! **(N/a: sonido de besito)**

- Vamos te llevo a tu casa- dijo Ikuto para comenzar a caminar.

Ella se quedo en su lugar, mientras se tocaba suavemente los labios, definitivamente lo que más le gustaba eran esos besitos robados.

-

-

-

- Es un milagro que me ayas traído por el camino corto.

- Quizás quería estar pronto en un lugar más cómodo contigo, ne Amu…- dijo mientras con una mano la tomaba por la cintura y con la otra acariciaba su mentón.

Esta vez la impaciencia le ganó a Amu y ella dio el primer paso tomándolo del cuello. Lento, suave, un sencillo roce de labios que provocaba un sin fin de emociones.

Se separaron ambos con una sonrisa, mientras ella rozaba afectuosamente su nariz con la de Ikuto. **(N/a: beshito de esquimal ^_^) **

-… ¿Por que no comemos los chocolates en el living?...- interrumpió Suu apareciendo justo en medio.

- ¡Suu!- Amu salio persiguiendo a Suu hasta la cocina.

- ¡Suu solo quería ayudar a Amu!- gritó la pobre chara.

- ¡Ya pero no vuelvas a interrumpir!- dijo toda roja, de repente bajo la mirada algo triste- creo que Ikuto y yo no podremos estar realmente solos….

- Amu-chan no te pongas triste- dijo Ran.

- Nosotras nos encargaremos- dijo Miki.

- Prometo no interrumpir de nuevo- dijo Suu.

- Esta bien.

Amu saco un plato y colocó los chocolates. Dejó a las charas en la cocina y fue al living.

- Después de todo quedaron muy ricos lo chocolates- dijo ella mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sillón, colocando los chocolates en la mesita de centro.

- Nya chocolate!

- ¡Yoru ven! ¡Acá hay más!

Yoru fue a la cocina, dejándolos completamente solos.

- A pesar de tu brillante huida, si tienes razón- dijo Ikuto haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- Eres muy malo con migo.

- Y tu muy atolondrada, anda come uno.

- No, antes de ir a buscarte comí unos en el Royal Garden.

- Tú lo has dicho en el Royal Garden, no conmigo.

- Bueno…- Amu tomó uno y mordió un extremo, ni siquiera alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Ikuto le quito el otro pedazo con su boca.

- O-oye eso era mío.

- Si te duermes pierdes- dijo sacándole la lengua.

Amu hizo un mohín. El en cambio fue a tomar otro chocolate y para su sorpresa ella "intento" hacer lo mismo, el problema fue que ella no alcanzo mas que quitarle un pedacito.

Ella se frustro, él tuvo una idea.

- Je… necesitaras ser más rápida si quieres vengarte- esto lo dijo con toda la intención de provocarla. Amu intento ignorarlo todavía haciendo el mohín.

- Vamos tómalo…- dijo enseñándole el chocolate en su mano- ¿O que? ¿Tienes miedo?- después se lo colocó en la boca haciéndole burla.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Hinamori Amu, ¿miedo de Ikuto?, eso si que ¡no!

Enojada como estaba empujó a Ikuto que quedó acostado en el sillón le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos y se acerco rápidamente a quitarle otro trozo de chocolate que fue más pequeño que le anterior.

El la miró arrogante y ahora con el chocolate dentro de boca le susurro un: - perdiste-. Y así Ikuto obtuvo lo que buscaba.

Ella se le tiro encima y lo beso metiendo torpemente su lengua en la boca de Ikuto. Literalmente comenzaron una guerra de lenguas para ver quien se quedaba con el bendito trozo de chocolate.

En último minuto Amu se hecho para atrás saliendo victoriosa con el trozo de chocolate en la boca y antes de tragárselo le dijo a Ikuto: - ¿Quién perdió ahora?

El le sonrío, para luego tenderla en el sillón y colocarse sobre ella. Amu ahogó un grito.

- Bien… repitamos el beso, pero esta vez sin el chocolate- propuso Ikuto.

- ¿¡Nani!?- Amu enrojeció y se movía desesperadamente tratando inútilmente de quitar a Ikuto de encima.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

- ¡No!...etto yo… quiero decir… eh….

- Bueno la entrada fue algo torpe, pero eso se puede arreglar- dijo él mientras la tomaba del mentón y se acercaba mirándola fijamente.

Ella por un momento se perdió en sus ojos, pero recupero la cordura cuando sintió su aliento en sus labios.

- ¡Eh Ikuto no!- él le miro con cara de: Dame una buena razón para hacerlo **(N/a: Un gesto con muchas palabras…xD)**

- Po-porque las chicas y Yoru están en la cocina- para él no era razón suficiente así que intento acercarse de nuevo.

- ¡Ikuto hablo enserio!

- Yo también me acerco enserio.

- ¡Ikuto!

- Amu quédate quieta.

- ¡No!

Ellos estaban tan metidos en su pelea que no se dieron ni cuenta cuando tocaron la puerta y la acomedida de Suu fue a atenderla.

- Konnichi wa ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

- Veníamos a… ¿Qué son esos gritos?

- Etto…- Suu se puso nerviosa y los visitantes entraron a la casa. **(N/a: Respóndanme esto en un review hasta este momento ¿Quienes pensaron que podrían ser?) **

Suu los siguió para intentar detenerlos cuando entraron al living todos quedaron en shock.

Ikuto estaba sobre Amu besándola suavemente sosteniéndole la cara con ambas manos en sus mejillas y ella lo abrazaba sujetándole por los hombros.

- ¡Amu-chi!

Debido al susto Amu empujó a Ikuto quien se calló del sillón.

- ¿Q-que ha-hacen aquí?- pregunto Amu intentando distraer la atención moviendo las manos.

Nagehiko, Yaya y Rima estaban completamente atónitos.

- Etto...-intento hablar Nagehiko.

- ¡Kyaaaaa el enemigo intenta violar a Amu-chi! ¡Charater ch…!

- ¡No…!- Rima y Nagehiko alcanzaron a detener a Yaya.

-

-

_**10 minutos después…**_

- A… ¿Entonces el en…digo Ikuto es el novio de Amu-chi?

- No!...bu-bueno, no sé si no-novio pero…

- Así que por eso te veías rara esta mañana- sentenció Rima.

- Jejeje….- se rió nerviosamente Amu mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Kyaaa!...espera a que Tadase se entere- dijo emocionada Yaya mientras marcaba el numero en su celular.

- ¡Yaya no!- Otra vez Rima y Nagehiko sostuvieron a Yaya cada uno por un brazo.

- ¿Pero por qué no?- pregunto Yaya con carita de perro mojado.

- Tadase-kun no debe enterarse de esto- sentenció Amu.

- Amu-chan ¿Pretendes ocultárselo?- pregunto Nagehiko.

- Etto… no quiero que Tadase-kun se entere, no todavía. Además esta de viaje.

- Le tendrás que decir – dijo Rima

_**Mientras tanto en la cocina…**_

- Ikuto-san ¿Quieres mas hielo?- dijo Suu.

- ¡Shh…!

- Nya! Ikuto, Amu te botó muy fuerte ¡acepta más hielo!

- Shh!...Yoru silencio intento escuchar- murmuró

_**En el living…**_

- Yo creo que Amu-chan tomó la decisión correcta- dijo Nagehiko.

- Pero ¿Y Tadase-kun? ¿Qué nadie piensa en él- pregunto Yaya.

- Sea cual sea su decisión yo la apoyo- dijo Nagehiko mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Amu, a modo de abrazo.

- Je…gracias.

-…Nagehiko es un idiota…

Todos se tensaron y voltearon a ver Rima que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales.

- Rima…- dijeron Yaya y Amu a la vez.

- ¿Rima…que estas…?- intento hablar Nagehiko.

- ¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Eres un idiota Nagehiko!- Rima se paró de su asiento- ¡Siempre del lado de Amu aunque te haga daño! ¡No te importa si la decisión es la correcta o la errada! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¿¡Por qué no enfrentas la verdad y le dices que también te gusta!? ¿¡Ah!?

- Rima-chan…- intento hacerla razonar Kusukusu.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Se que en estos momentos te estas muriendo por dentro!- entonces Rima comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas- Y… ¡Y lo pero de todo es que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que yo…!- se detuvo tapándose la boca. Con ambas manos.

- Rima…- Amu iba a acercarse, pero ella la detuvo.

- ¡No! Yo…. Yo debo irme.

Rima salió corriendo.

- ¡Rima-chan!- Yaya salió tras ella.

- Amu-chan lo siento pero le prometí a sus padres llevarla de regreso- dijo Nagehiko, se despidió de Amu para ir a buscar a las chicas.

Amu cerró la puerta de su casa y se fue a sentar al sillón agotada. Había experimentado demasiadas emociones por un día.

Amor, pasión, vergüenza, miedo y sobre todo preocupación.

- Yo también debería irme- dijo Ikuto saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿Eh?... pe-pero Ikuto-kun

- ¡No me llames así!

- Pe-pero tu dijiste que…

- Se perfectamente lo que dije… y me arrepiento, no quiero que pronuncies mi nombre con la misma devoción que a Tadase.

- Pero yo no…

- No lo entiendes ¿verdad Amu?- dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la estampaba contra la pared- Ámame a mí, siénteme a mí y piensa solo en mí- esto ultimo lo dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

El estaba alterado.

La tensión del momento permitió que Amu se diera cuenta del vacío que existía en los ojos de Ikuto. Un vacío que nunca pudo identificar y que ella tenía que llenar.

- Perdóname…- dijo Amu para abrazarlo, quizás con algo de desespero, necesitaba hacerlo sentir consigo- Es-esta es la primera vez que…que tengo a alguien… que sea más que un amigo y… no sé que es lo que... ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?...- ella dejo de hablar para enterrar su cara en el pecho de Ikuto y acariciar su espalda.

El se calmó un poco y le correspondió al abrazo.

- Ikuto… cuando estoy contigo, no tengo que fingir, soy espontánea, eso me encanta y cuando….- separo su cara de su pecho y levanto su mirada, se sonrojo.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- pregunto él con dulzura- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Y cuando, como ahora, tengo que pararme de puntitas para acercarme a tus….- él no la dejó continuar y la beso.

Fue en ese momento que comprobaron que de una discusión lo mejor era la reconciliación.

- Mmm…… chocolate- dijo Ikuto cuando se separaron.

- je… Ikuto- ella se rió.

- ¡Kya! ¡Que romántico!- exclamaron las tres charas.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- lamentablemente Amu entró en pánico y volvió a botar a Ikuto, que esta vez se pego en la cabeza con el sillón.

- ¡Nya Ikuto!

- ¡Ikuto lo siento!- dijo Amu para colocarse a su lado y lo ayudaba a sentarse.

- Suu más hielo por favor- pidió Ikuto mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

- Enseguida Ikuto-san.

-

-

-

_**En la noche….**_

- Gracias por quedarte y otra vez lo siento por los golpes- dijo Amu entrando a su habitación vestida con su pijama.

- Ya me debes 2- Ikuto estaba acostado en la cama con el mismo pijama que Amu le había prestado ayer.

- Uf! Estoy agotada…- se acostó al lado de él- han sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

- Nómbralas…

- Bueno… Amor, pasión, miedo, preocupación… de todo un poco- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Ella sintió cuando Ikuto se movió en la cama.

- ¿Pasión?- ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenía a Ikuto encima, el cual se apoyaba en sus brazos para no aplastarla.

- E-etto… yo…bueno t-tu eres muy pasional a veces- se sonrojo.

- ¿Y que piensas de eso?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

- Q-que….m…yo- ella aparto su rostro- cr-creo que es muy pronto para esto.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo dándole un beso en la sien y volviendo a acostarse.

Ella suspiro aliviada y se acurrucó a su lado mientras él los tapaba.

- Por cierto ¿Ikuto…que edad tienes?

- 17

Silencio Total.

- Te quedaste muda.

- Eso… explica muchas cosas.

- ¿Vas a huir ahora?

- Mmm… no… soy una maldita asalta tumbas.

- Y yo un maldito degenerado hentai.

- jejeje…

- Amu…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

- Si, si quiero.

Y se besaron por última vez esa noche.

-

-

_¿Reviews?_

-

-

¡TODOS ALABAOS A MIS INSPIRACIONES!

- ANIME, MANGA Y MUSICA DE: "Kaikan Phrase"

- LA MUSICA DE PARAMORE, ESPECIALMENTE "My Heart"

Ahora aquí en mi país le decimos grado 2 cuando se tiene un encuentro de besos pasional sin llegar a más.

Y bueno eso

Kiss!

Nessie-chan.


	4. Bittersweet Chocolate

Hola a todo el mundoooooo!

Bueno primero que nada mil disculpas por la demora pero es que estaba tan metida en mis estudios que siquiera había revisado los muchos reviews que llegaron pidiendo la conti, lo siento de verdad. Por eso el cap de hoy es largo, jejeje, de hecho supuestamente lo iba a tirar en dos partes…. Pero ustedes se lo merecen por esperarme tanto, este capitulo largoooooo!

En este cap hay algunas palabras en japonés, las debidas traducciones están al final del fic

¡A LEER!

-

-

-

-

**Chocolate!**

**Bitter****sweet Chocolate**

**Chocolate Agridulce **

_**Lunes, 08:30 am**_

Caminaba distraídamente por las calles que la llevarían directamente a las puertas del colegio.

Le resultó aburrido haber tenido que acortar le tiempo con Ikuto, ya que sus padres llegaron temprano el domingo. Incluso llegó a pensar que él se fue un poco enojado, pero bueno, ¿qué podía hacer?

Solo esperar el fin de clases para ir a buscarlo o esperarlo, con Ikuto nunca se sabía.

- ¡Amu-chan!

- ¿Uh?...

- Buenos días Amu-chan.

- Buenos días Nagehiko.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Eh… no solo estaba un poco distraída.

- Mm… lo que digas

- Apropósito Nagehiko, ¿Qué ocurrió con Rima?

- Etto… la verdad es que no quiso escucharme y la he estado llamando… pero no contesta. Yaya la fue a ver y dice que se siente avergonzada.

- Yo también la llame, pero tampoco me contestó. Y no he podido ir a verla porque mis padres llegaron temprano ayer.

- Ikuto-san no quería irse ¿verdad?

- Si… creo que se… ¿¡eh!?- se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando- ¡Di-digo! ¡Es decir…!

- Jejeje tranquila Amu-chan, solo quería saber si por eso estabas distraída- dijo sonriendo.

- Eres muy perceptivo Nagehiko.

- Amu-chan es muy distraída- dijo Suu con una gotita en la cabeza.

- No me digas Suu…- respondió Amu mirándola feo.

- Si… después de todo si no hubieras abierto la puerta ayer me habrías ahorrado dos golpes…

- Jejeje Ikuto-sa….

- ¡Ikuto!- dijo Amu asustada al ver que apareció de la nada

- Hola princesa…- dijo Ikuto para luego darle un besito en los labios, ella se sonrojo.

- I-Ikuto… no frente a…

- Jejeje…tranquila Amu-chan que no te de vergüenza- dijo Nagehiko.

- Si Amu-chan después de todo Ikuto es tu novio.

- ¡Mi-Miki!- reclamó Amu al tiempo que volvía a sonrojarse.

- Lo que me recuerda…- dijo Ikuto mientras la tomaba de la cintura- me debes medio día juntos.

- Etto… ¡no! tengo que ir a clases- respondió algo dudosa.

- No vallas.

- ¿¡Que!?

- Lo que oíste y así pasamos el día juntos.

- Como si fuera tan fácil ¿y si mis papas se enteran?

- Si tu no les dices yo tampoco lo haré- respondió burlón el peliazul, ella le dio un golpe en el pecho.

- Tonto, si falto él profesor se dará cuenta y llamarán a mi casa.

- De hecho…- dijo Nagehiko entrando en la conversación- Al ser guardiana tiene muchas ventajas que todavía no conoces Amu-chan.

- ¿Quieres decir…que si falto nadie se entera?

- Bueno más bien que si faltas nosotros te podemos excusar, diciendo que te estas encargando de algún asunto importante - Ikuto sonrió ante este comentario.

- Bueno, nos vamos- dijo el chico neko mientras tomaba en brazos a Amu.

- ¡Eh!...E-espera todavía no te he dicho que si- reclamó la pelirosa.

- Jum… cree me no es necesario- él sonrió- ja ne! Nagehiko.

Ikuto se fue saltando cargando a Amu, quien todavía le reclamaba.

- ¡Ikuto-san! ¡esperenos desu!.

- bye, bye Nagehiko- dijeron Ran y Miki.

Nagehiko sonrío y se despidió con la mano. Comenzó a caminar para llegar luego, a ver si podía hablar con Rima antes de entrar a clases y por supuesto avisarle a Yaya que debían cubrir a Amu con algún pretexto.

Iba entrando cuando se topó de frente con las chicas.

-Ohayo gozaimasu- saludo él.

- ¡Ohayo Nagehiko! - saludo Yaya con su tono alegre de siempre, Rima en cambio le ignoro.

- Yaya nos vemos en el salón- dijo Rima para luego marcharse.

- ¡Rima, chotto matte kudasai!- Nagehiko salio tras ella, la vio entrar en el salón, pero cuando se dispuso a entrar...

- ¡Ohayo Fujisaki-san!

- Ta-Tadase…

- ¿Qué ocurre Fujisaki-san? Luces sorprendido.

- Etto… es que no lo esperaba hasta el miércoles.

- Es que me vine antes, traje a alguien que quiere verlos, Sanjo-san…

Kairi Sanjo se coloco al lado de Tadase.

- Ohayo gozaimasu Fujisaki-san- dijo Kairi haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, Nagehiko respondió de la misma manera- Es un placer conocerlo Fujisaki-san.

- Lo mismo digo Sanjo-san.

- Fujisaki-san ¿has visto a Amu-chan?- preguntó Tadase

-N-no vendrá a clases, se… ella se enfermo.

- Aaa… bueno…

En ese momento toca la campana para empezar las clases.

- Bueno será mejor que entremos Sanjo-san, nos vemos luego Fujisaki-san.

Los dos chicos entraron al salón, Nagehiko se voltio y vio que Yaya se aproximaba.

- ¡Nagehiko! ¿Cómo te fue con Rima?

- Yaya ¡hay un gran problema! Tadase volvió y Amu no vino a clases…- Yaya lo interrumpió.

- ¿No que apoyabas a Amu con lo de Ikuto?

- ¡Déjame terminar de hablar Yaya! Amu no vino a clases porque se fue con Ikuto a quien sabe donde y yo le prometí que la cubriríamos con los profesores diciendo que estaba cumpliendo algún deber de guardiana… Pero ahora apareció Tadase y le dije que estaba enferma…

- ¡Ya entiendo!... Tadase aún no sabe lo de Amu con Ikuto y…¡Oh Kami-sama! ¡Nagehiko en que lió nos metiste!

- ¡No lo sé! Pero procura hacerle creer a Tadase que Amu se enfermo y que Rima no hable con él, yo voy a darle la excusa al profesor antes de que llegue.

- Entiendo.

_**Mientras tanto.....**_

Ajenos completamente a lo que ocurría en la academia Seiyo Amu e Ikuto estaban recostados en el pasto del parque.

- ¡Yoru! ¡Me mojaste!- reclamó Ran.

- jejeje…- se burlaba el neko

- ¡Contra él!- dijieron las tres charas.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No!

Amu estaba recostada junto a Ikuto mientras escuchaba como las chicas y Yoru jugaban en la fuente.

La verdad…estaba aburrida, por algún motivo pensaba en un montón de cosas más interesantes que podría estar haciendo con Ikuto en ese momento.

Sonrojada por ese pensamiento se sentó para observarlo, él en cambio parecía muy cómodo y tomando una siesta.

- Ne…Ikuto- dijo mientras lo movía levemente

- Mmm…

- Oye me aburro…si me trajiste aquí para dormir la siesta podrías haberte esperado a que saliera de clases.

Ikuto sonrió y abrió un ojo para verla.

- Dime… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- ¿Po-Por qué crees que ten-tengo algo en mente?- respondió sonrojada

- Je…- Ikuto se sentó para estar más cerca- Amu…

- ¿Qué?

- Dame un beso

- ¡¿Q-Qué?!

- Yo siempre empiezo o provoco nuestros besos, ahora te pido que empieces tu- dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y esperar el beso.

- Em… bueno- Amu se cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, sonrojándose más y más a medida que se acercaba a los labios de su novio.

- Mm…jejeje- Ikuto no pudo evitarlo y se le escapo una risa.

- ¡¿D-de que te ríes?!

- Nada es solo que te estas demorando mucho – dijo mientras la veía inflar sus cachetes haciendo un mohín.

- Presumido….

- ¿Qué sucede Amu? ¿Te enojaste? - ella se cruzó de brazos y lo ignoro.

- Así que me ignoras…entonces…

- Jajajaja… ¡No!... ¡Ikuto detente!

- ¿Por qué? Dijiste que estabas aburrida…- Ikuto le hacia cosquillas a Amu mientras le daba cortos besos por todo el cuello.

- Jajajajaja... ¡ya basta!... jajajaja…

_**Academia Seiyo 12:30 pm**_

Nagehiko logro convencer al profesor de que Amu cumplía con un deber, Tadase no volvió a preguntar por ella, ya que Yaya lo mantenía ocupado haciendo preguntas sobre su viaje, de Kairi, etc.

Hasta el momento todo marchaba bien, excepto porque aún no había hablado con Rima.

Por eso, ahora que terminaron las clases era el momento perfecto para buscarla

- Yaya ¿has visto a Rima?

- Em…volvió al salón dijo que se le había olvidado algo.

- Arigato…- Nagehiko dio media vuelta y volvió hacia los salones hasta llegar al de Rima, justo cuando abrió la puerta para entrar ella iba saliendo.

- Rima yo…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo desviando la mirada.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió el sábado…en la casa de Amu- ella intento salir del salón pero Nagehiko se interpuso en su camino- Onegai Rima…

- ¿Pa-para que? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar?! ¡¿Quieres que vuelva a avergonzarme como ese día?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres Nagehiko?!

- ¡No! Lo-lo que yo quiero es entender…entender, ¿por qué…?- en ese momento el celular de Nagehiko comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su celular y luego miró a Rima- Espera un minuto por favor…. Moshi moshi?

- ¡Nagehiko!

- ¿Yaya? ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Tadase y Kairi van a la casa de Amu para ver como esta por su supuesta enfermedad!

- ¡Qué! Pero Amu no… ¡Yaya tienes que detenerlos inventa lo que sea! ¡Llámame si lo logras! Yo por mientras voy a buscar a Amu.

- ¡Okay!- él colgó el teléfono para luego volver a mirar a Rima.

- Por que no vas con Amu y dejas de ser un cobarde mejor- dijo con frialdad Rima- envés de preguntarme estupide…

- ¡Rima ya basta! ¡Yo no siento nada por Amu!- él la interrumpió y la tomó de los hombros- honto ni, alguna vez lo hice pero ya no es lo mismo, ella es una gran amiga, así como tu lo eres de ella, honto ni, cree me, onegai -dijo para luego abrazarla.

Rima quedo en shock, no sabia que hacer - _¿Qué consigo siguiendo a la defensiva? Si después de todo yo…_

- T-te creo… gomen nasai Nagehiko- dijo para luego corresponder el abrazo.

Después de unos segundos se separaron.

- Rima no hay tiempo tenemos que ayudar a Amu antes de que Tadase se entere de lo que vimos el sábado, onegai si de verdad aprecias mucho a Amu ayúdame a buscarla para prevenirla.

-Primero prométeme que no volveremos hablar de esto hasta que yo este lista.

- Te lo prometo – dijo tomándola de las manos- ahora corre…

- ¡Hai!

_**Mientras tanto en el parque…**_

- jajaja… jamás creí que faltar a clases pudiera ser tan divertido- exclamo la pequeña pelirosa mientras volvía a recostarse en el pasto.

- Jum… no te acostumbres princesa, que esto lo harás solo con migo…- dijo Ikuto para luego abrazarse a ella.

- Eres algo posesivo ¿No lo crees?

- No… solo quiero protegerte

- Ikuto…- ella cerro sus ojos y se acerco para besarlo y lo abría logrado, de no ser por que su estomago comenzó a gruñir.

- Lo siento…- se separo algo avergonzada.

- Ven, te invito un helado.

- ¡De chocolate!

- Je… tu sabes lo que me gusta- él sonrió burlón, ella se sonrojo…

_**Con Nagehiko y Rima…**_

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos! ¿Ya la llamaste a su celular?- pregunto la pequeña rubia.

- Si, no contesta.

- Nagehiko piensa ¿Donde buscamos primero?- se detuvo esperando una respuesta.

-….

-….

- ¡El parque! ¡Vamos sígueme!

- _Nagehiko es muy astuto- _pensó sonrojándose la rubiecita.

_-_ Nagehiko se va, Rima- Kusukusu la hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡Hai!- y corrió para alcanzarlo.

En eso suena el teléfono del chico.

- Moshi moshi?...

- ¡Negehiko! Ya paso el peligro- el se detuvo y le hizo una seña a Rima para que también lo hiciera- Los trate de convencer de que la había llamado y que ella me había dicho que estaba en el doctor, pero no me creyeron mucho cuando llegamos a la casa por suerte no había nadie así que ahora no les quedo otra que marcharse.

- Que bueno….-el suspiro- ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos, más tarde llamare a Amu-chan para contarle todo el lió que se armó, para que no vuelva a hacer esto y por supuesto yo tampoco volveré a sugerirlo.

- Okay, se fueron a la casa de Tadase así que no creo que haya más problemas, te cuelgo por que ya no me queda….

Se corto la comunicación.

- …Batería….je…bueno por lo menos todo se soluciono- él sonrió.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Rima.

- Al final si llegaron a la casa de Amu pero no había nadie así que se fueron a la casa de Tadase. Eso si que es una salvada milagrosa ¿no?- ella asintió dudosa, había algo, un pequeño detalle que estaba segura que estaban pasando por alto….

- ¿Dijiste que… se fueron a la casa de Tadase?

- Hai… ¿demo que…?

En ese momento los dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡¡¡La casa de Tadase queda cruzando el parque!!!- dijeron alarmados los dos al mismo tiempo, para volver a correr hacia el parque…

Una vez entraron buscaban desesperados algún rastro de Amu, Ikuto, las charas, incluso Yoru!

Estaban contra el tiempo no sabían si Tadase y Kairi ya habían entrado al parque…

- ¡Amu-chan!- gritó Rima.

- Shsssss! Rima no grites, recuerda que Amu no debería estar aquí.

- Tienes razón, Kusukusu sobrevuela el parque y dinos si los ves, nosotros buscaremos por este lado.

- ¡Hai!

_**Con Ikuto y Amu…**_

- Jeje…oye que haces…

- Tienes helado de chocolate en los labios- Ikuto pasó su lengua por el labio superior de Amu.

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca del parque, Ikuto tenía su brazo derecho apoyado en el respaldar del lado de Amu.

- Jejeje… ¿no te puedes conformar con tu helado?

- ¿Tengo que responderte eso?

- Jajaja… no, no creo que…- en ese momento Amu quedó hipnotizada con la mirada de Ikuto, ya que descubrió un nuevo brillo en ellos, las cosas estaban saliendo tan bien…

Pero no se percataron de que Kusukusu ya los había divisado y se devolvía para avisarle a Rima.

- ¡Rimaaaaaa!

- ¡Kusukusu!

- ¡Ya los vi! ¡Síganme!

Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe donde Rima y Nagehiko corrieron devuelta por donde venia Kusukusu.

Estaban muy cerca de ellos, los vieron de frente, sentados en la banca demasiado cerca el uno de otro.

Habrían estado a unos 10 pasos de distancia de ellos y se detuvieron en seco. Porque de repente la parejita se estaba besando dulcemente, Ikuto tenía a Amu por la cintura y ella en cambio tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Y a pesar de ese pequeño trance que provoco ser testigos de esa demostración de amor, Nagehiko se percato de algo que provocaría un trágico desenlace.

Nagehiko le tomó la mano a Rima para hacerla percatarse de la presencia de 2 testigos más. Al verlos Rima se tapo la boca con su mano libre para así ahogar un gritillo de horror.

- Hi-Hinamori-san…

Esa voz…

Amu se separó violentamente de Ikuto para fijarse recién en todas las personas que los observaban, pero… se fijo especialmente en aquel muchacho que al hablar la despertó de su cuento de hadas para desencadenar el creciente dolor de su relación con Ikuto…

- Ta-Tadase-kun…

**Juraría que escuche más de un corazón ****romperse**

-

-

_¿Reviews?_

-

-

-

_**Ohayo gozaimasu**__: ¡buenos días! _

_**Chotto matte kudasai**__: espera un momento por favor._

_**Honto ni**__: de verdad, en serio._

_**Onegai**__: por favor._

Bueno aunque hay bastante Rimahiko en este cap era necesario medio solucionar su conflicto, para así llegar al conflicto del Amuto.

Tadase, Kairi, Rima, Nagehiko, Ikuto y Amu. Todos ellos en shock a la espera de la siguiente situación.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy tratare de no demorarme tanto con el siguiente cap.

Besossssss!

Nessie-chan Cullen.


End file.
